


Fic: What is it About Men? 1/1

by dommific, ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Category: Stark Trek reboot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/dommific, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first porn for this fandom. Aww I'm all grown up. *^_^*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fic: What is it About Men? 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> My first porn for this fandom. Aww I'm all grown up. *^_^*

_**Fic: What is it About Men? 1/1**_  
What is it About Men?  
Fandom: Stark Trek reboot  
Pairing: Bones/Jim  
Rating: NC-17 for sexy times  
Disclaimer: If it were mine, would I need to write fanfic?  
Notes: My first porn for this fandom. Aww I'm all grown up. *^_^*

For [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/330.html?thread=22602#t22602) on the [](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/profile)[**st_xi_kink_meme**](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/) : _We've seen the fics where Jim is the wild one in bed. He's insatiable. I would love to see the reverse. It's been a LONG time for poor Bones what with the divorce and all the nastiness before it was finalized. I want all that frustration there when they finally get a clue and get together. Bonus if Jim wonders about what he's gotten himself into. ;)_

I hope the OP likes it. ^_^;; Title from the Amy Winehouse song.

It was odd how, for two people who were both so terrible at waiting, that it had taken them this long to get where they were. If they were being honest, it also made a strange amount of sense the same way as everything else they did.

It was actually a bit overwhelming, because Jim had time now to really stop and think about what they were doing, how one simple kiss had not lead to him getting punched in the face, but Bones instead wrapping himself around him like he couldn't stop himself. And maybe he really hadn't been able to, Bones had confessed once that he hadn't gotten laid since before his marriage ended and there was little to suggest that had changed.

The sheets stuck to Jim's back and skin as Bones fucked him, languidly and open. Jim crossed his legs behind his thighs and moaned low in his throat. He fucked like he needed to, like he was going to die if he didn't do this just right, Jim couldn't help but think, and that need was making Jim feel a little greedy and reckless.

There was a sharp hitch in Bones' breath as Jim's body began to contract around him. It wasn't going to be much longer, it was just all too much. Something in Bones's face shifted as he started thrusting harder, and Jim rolled with it like his body had always known how to move for this man; their first time and Bones already knew _exactly_ how to work him.

Not that it was that surprising, it seemed that their sex would just be a natural extension of Bones knowing him deeper inside than he even knew himself.

Bones growled low in his ear and stroked Jim's right nipple. Jim arched as Bones tweaked it hard enough to be on just _this_ side of pain and suddenly he came with his eyes open and a cry all over their stomachs. It wasn't much longer that Bones lost himself in his body and followed suit, a hushed “Jim” the only thing falling from his lips.

He liked it when Bones said his name that way.

They breathed together, Bones's face buried in Jim's neck as sweat dripped down his forehead. After a minute or two, he moved and captured Jim's mouth in a hot kiss. The way Bones kissed, it was like he was trying to get a message across, a desperate message that bordered on the obscene.

They lay on the bed together for a while longer and just kissed lazily like teenagers. It was nice, and not a little relaxing. Eventually, Bones moved regretfully off Jim and just lay on his side as he ran one hand over the blond's torso and traced patterns on his skin. Jim sighed and stretched his arms over his head.

“And to think, we could have been doing this for years.”

Bones merely made a non-committal sound as his hand slowly stroked further down Jim's body.

“Wait, what are you...” He sighed as he felt a hand close around him, coaxing his dick back to life. It almost was too soon, too much, but it was just so _good_ and there was that greed again.

One half of his mouth quirked up into a smile. “You going to do me all night?”

Bones merely licked his lips once, a soft _hmmm_ his only verbal answer.

Bones ran his thumb over the head of Jim's dick once idly, and Jim's eyes rolled up in the back of his head. He must have liked the reaction, because it was done a second time, slow and deliberate, and Jim's answering groan was like warm sandpaper, scratchy and rich.

There was a moment when Bones spit into his hand, and then he was being jacked, hard and rough. Jim was kissed again and it was all soft lips and hard stabs of tongue. Jim's hips rocked in time with the strokes as he panted with his eyes closed. He could feel Bones watching him, watching every breath and writhe of his body.

“ _Unngh_ ,” he whined. “Bones, _God_...”

His second orgasm rocked him and he came with another sharp cry. Jim opened his eyes just in time to watch Bones slowly lick his palm and fingers clean. _Jesus._

Bones was hard again and he settled himself once more on top of Jim as he nuzzled and tongued his left ear. As he bit down a little on the lobe, Jim couldn't help but laugh because it tickled a little bit.

“You know what one of the reasons for the divorce was, right?” Bones whispered as he licked his way across and down Jim's cheek. Oh God, he didn't really think Jim could go _again_ and _now_ did he? As good as he was, he was only human.

“Can't...say that I do,” came out on the tail of a gasp.

Bones pulled back then, just enough to make sure they could see eye-to-eye. The grin he wore was beautiful and wolfish and he whispered “Jocelyn couldn't keep up.”

Jim's eyes widened.

 _Oh._

Bones kissed his neck, warm wet mouth trailing into little bites on the hot spots and Jim found he couldn't really bring himself to give a shit about that or the hickey he was sure to have as he tangled his hands in dark brown hair.

And you know, as Bones slid two fingers inside of him and curled them right _there_ , he decided he was okay with that.


End file.
